


Descending Chapter 1

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Kamisama Kiss Series [1]
Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Chapter 1 of Decsending, F/M, FFFFLLLLUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF, Fluff, Hate to Love, Light Angst, Might be no Angst unless you ppl ask for it, Past, Sadness, part of a series, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Nanami has to go into the past when a little Tomoe grows dependent on the woman.
Tomoe has to go into the future where is no Nanami to be found.
Life lessons will be learned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this episode-
> 
> https://youtu.be/SbHTpg6PC5E

_How would you feel within a world you are unfamiliar with?_

**You cannot know. ******

Death. Something that has always clouded your thoughts, even more that Tanuki Women or beautiful Hazel eyes or-

_Beautiful? ___

__NO! I mean- Shut up._ _

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Love. Something on your mind as much as sharing meals with someone or big fluffy... soft.... want to touch...._ _

___You see him lying on the floor strangely. ____ _

____heheheh._ _ _ _

_____A voice in your mind tells you that is not a good idea. ____ _ _ _

______*rub rub pat pat*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Soft._ _ _ _ _ _

______< 3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Hey?!!!!!" you shout in confusion. You sit up and knock into something. That something is heavier than expected._ _ _ _ _ _

_______You are in an awkward situation. ____ _ _ _ _ _

_______**_You look up at the **Human Girl **on top of you.****_ **_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****You can feel you're eyes widen and heat rushing everywhere.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****You are pinned for a good minute before you decide to take action.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****"What is an attractive young god doing on an old man like me?" (old to you..)** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****A sadness creeps into his eyes. He could never be with her. Nanami being Yukiji or not.** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****_What? ___** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****__You stare into his fox-like pupils and take a moment to register the words he has spoken._ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****__Oh._ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****__"eheheh I...amSOsorryTomoe!! EH UH I UM-"_ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****__you scramble your words and halt. 'old?'_ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(No POV)_ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****__He looks up at her again, seeing her gaze retreat._ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****__"Tomoe.. Do you really feel that way?"_ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****__"Feel what way?" Did he hint something he hadn't meant to?_ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****__"You are never to old for me." She said, getting ready to hide in her room, but something had stopped her._ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****__Warm arms had snaked around her._ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________****__"I know."_ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
